


Sweet Tooth

by Charmedforever9494



Series: Smoaking Canary Sweetness [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Smoaking Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person B doesn’t like sweets and Person A has the biggest sweet tooth of all. Person A does sneaky things (like eating caramels before kissing Person B) just to let Person B taste something sweet because Person A believes that “your life needs a little sweetening up”. Person B’s reaction is entirely up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a bunch of stories to fanfiction.net a little bit ago and now posting here! Enjoy :)

“Mmm yum!” Felicity squealed quietly to herself as she poured a handful of skittles into her mouth. The technology genius sat in front of her computers in the Arrow cave with a bright smile on her face. A decoding program ran on the screen in front of her and her eyes scanned through the numbers. Packets of sweets littered her desk...majority of which were sadly empty.

 

“Hey, Felicity...you, uh, got enough candy there?” Oliver snickered as he walked by the blonde on his way to start his training.

 

“No, actually I’m running a little low. Care to get me a few more packs of skittles? I’d really - ”

 

“Babe, don’t you think that the seven packs I already got you were enough?” Sara asked from her place on top of the salmon ladder. “I can’t believe you’re on the last bag...that much sugar cannot be good for you”.

 

“Well I wouldn’t have eaten them all if you would have had some! Eat some delicious sweets with me, Lance!” Felicity sang as she got up from her seat to walk over to the salmon ladder.

 

The sweaty blonde jumped down from the ladder and looked hesitantly at her girlfriend. “Baby you know I don’t like sweets...plus that kind of stuff is really bad for you. I can’t eat that much sugar if I wanna keep in shape” Sara let out a light laugh.

 

“Are you saying that because I eat this much candy...Sara Lance, are you calling me fat?!” Felicity huffed out in mock-anger.

 

“w-what? No, I uh - ” Sara glanced over to the training mats where the Green Arrow seemed to have miraculously disappeared from. Seeing that she was on her own, she quickly began spewing out apologies. “I did not mean it like that! You know I would never call you fat, baby! You’re beautiful, absolutely stunning really…”

 

The rambling canary was cut off by a deep kiss. Fingers entangled in her hair and the taste of multi-flavored skittles encompassed her senses. Without a second thought, Sara wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. Her opposite hand moved up and grasped the back of the hacker’s neck to pull her even closer.

 

“Mmm I love you,” Sara murmured as she pulled away from the kiss. She leaned her head against her lover’s forehead and sighed happily.

 

“I love you too...even though you totally called me fat”

 

“I didn’t mean -- wow, you really did eat a lot of candy. It’s like it absorbed into your pores or something...seriously it’s like all I can taste and smell...skittles everywhere...Jesus…”

 

Felicity let out a loud burst of giggles as she pulled her lover in for a quick kiss.  “Hmm well since you don’t like eating candy...because they’re _so_ unhealthy...why don’t you let me be the one to pass on a little taste of the sweetness to you?” she asked flirtatiously as she pulled her girlfriend even closer.

 

“Pass a little taste of -- why is this so important to you?” Sara huffed out with an amused expression. “I don’t like candy, babe. It’s not a big deal”.

 

“I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal. But look...our job as a part of Team Arrow isn’t really a sunshine filled deal. So some delicious treats once in a while...it’s a nice little touch to our day!” Felicity grinned widely and buried herself in her lover’s arms. “Your life needs a little sweetening up -- all of our lives do”.

 

“You’re cute. Felicity...you’re my sunshine. You brighten my day and sweeten up my life. There’s no need for candy since you do all that by yourself” Sara whispered into her girlfriend’s hair. “But I guess some sweet, sugary kisses from a pretty girl won’t kill me” she smirked and pulled the shorter girl into a passionate kiss.


End file.
